


melts in my mouth ('til she's nothing at all)

by FreshBrains



Series: Femslash 100 Drabble tag 5: Orphan Black [24]
Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: Community: femslash100, Dom/sub, Emotional Manipulation, F/F, Hotel Sex, Season/Series 02 Spoilers, Threesome - F/F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-04
Updated: 2014-07-04
Packaged: 2018-02-07 09:38:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1894221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBrains/pseuds/FreshBrains
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marian was always one step ahead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	melts in my mouth ('til she's nothing at all)

**Author's Note:**

> For the femslash100 drabble tag 5 prompt: Delphine/Marian/Rachel - dominated.

“I taught you better than that, Rachel,” Marian said mildly from the corner of the hotel room where she sat on one of the plush chairs.  She crossed her legs, trying not to show her girls how much she was aroused by the scene in front of her.

Rachel looked over at Marian, brow furrowed in concentration.  She was wearing a prosthetic eye, not her top-of-the-line Neolution eyepiece, and it gave her a faraway look, like she was still fully concentrating on Delphine.  “And pray tell, what am I doing wrong?”

“We’ve come a long way for her,” Marian said, nodding towards Delphine, who was naked and supine on the bed, lying back with Rachel’s head between her legs.  Even though Rachel knelt before Delphine, it was unmistakable who was in control.  “If you’re going to make her come, she needs a firm hand.”  It was the perfect command to use on Rachel, who thought she was in charge, who thought _she_ was the one who made the decisions.  But Marian was always one step ahead.

Rachel’s looked back to Delphine, hands running up the other woman’s bare thighs.  “Is that true, Delphine?  Will you allow me to give you that?”

Delphine nodded, biting her lip and looking up at the ceiling of her Frankfurt hotel room.  “Give me whatever you want.  I don’t care anymore.”  She spread her legs wider, like she was trying to take everything in, make up for her loss.

Marian smiled.  “Get to it, Rachel.”

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Hole's "Hit So Hard"


End file.
